dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Utahraptor 266
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dinosaur Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Gigantosaurus 001 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- T-Rex 882 (Talk) 22:37, October 3, 2009 Welcome/Sysop Hello, my name is T-Rex 882. I am a joint Founder and a bureaucrat of this wiki. You have just been sysopped by me. You can now block vandals and delete pages, along with various other things. Please remember to read our rules (Hyperlink is on the main page). I will create your signature now. Again, welcome to the Dinosaur Wiki! How to insert your signature O.K, here is how to insert your signature into talk pages (ONLY use it in talk pages!) 1) Hold Shift and press the button on the right of P (On UK keyboards) twice. Two dodgy brackets should appear. That’s good. 2) Type in: Signatures/Utahraptor 266. 3) Hold Shift and hit the button two to the right of P (on UK keyboards) twice. Two dodgy brackets facing the other direction should appear. That’s good. Save your edit. If you have done it correctly it should look like this: The “A” crown stands for administrator (sysop). It denotes your rank on the wiki. For example, my rank is Founder, so I have a gold “F” crown. Try leaving a message on my talk page (link on my signature) with your signature at the end of it. Welcome (properly) I see t rex did gave you the right after all, congratulations! Rather odd, we will sort out any problems tommorow at 1 pm(London time), hope you can make it. Welcome Hi! Sorry about the wait. I just wanted to welcome you onto the wiki, and wish you all the best of luck! Meeting Leave a message on any founder’s talk page if you can make the meeting at 1pm London time on October 5th. Or just turn up and start editing then. We will know you’re there. dinopedia Dont worry. Us founders will sort it out. Staying? Are you going to edit here? I don't want to rush u in case u are busy, but if you don't want to edit anymore, just talk to a Founder so we can de-sysop you, as we have plenty of rollbackers waiting to get the "A" crown. Thanks, RE:Your last message Of course we want you to stay, me and Gigantosaurus have been quite ill and Raptor hasn't been on for a bit, that's why we haven't responded. Tell us what your technical problem is, or use to see what Wikia Staff can do about it. Thanks, Error messages Hmm...That's really confusing. Try to tell Wikia Staff what is going on. They might be able to help you, because we're totally bamboozled. What does the error message say? other account You are more then welcome to you use the account ADK46. We will give you the Utahraptor sig. Now that your problem is fixed, you should be able to rack up lots of edits! Other account Are you ditching the Utahraptor 266 account or ADK46? I need to know so that I can give sysop rights to the correct account. If you edit this wiki more than others, ditch ADK46 and keep this one. If you use ADK46 with other wikis, we will understand and allow you to go by the Utahraptor sig, which you are more than welcome to do. Good first page by the way! ADK46 ADK46 has been sysopped and Utahraptor has been de-sysopped. Log in as ADK46 in future, but use the Utahraptor sig. username You can log in as ADK46. About the News section, I think that it is a fantasic idea. Get stared on it has soon has you can. One of the other founders wiil fiil you in on the 'techy' stuff.